People commonly use electronic devices for communicating with others, consuming digital media content, executing applications, and performing numerous other functions. Examples of such electronic devices may include eBook reader devices, cellular telephones and smart phones, tablet computers, portable media players, laptop and netbook computers, personal digital assistants, and navigation devices, to name a few. As these electronic devices continue to increase in popularity, providing ways to enhance the functionality of these devices within a limited form factor continues to be a priority.